


adjusting

by spoke



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	adjusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkcyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcyan/gifts).



Chime can’t really decide whether the napping or the temper was the worst thing about changing. He’d never really believed either thing was true, as a mentor; so much of his life had revolved around the mental control and focus necessary for his work that he’d just assumed warriors’ behavior was a result of laziness on their part.

It’s weird and disturbing to find out that just isn’t the case. He’s still himself, he still has the mind of a mentor if not the abilities and yet... an Aeriat’s body just doesn’t seem to have the stamina of an Arbora. He actually _has_ to nap now, when before it was just an option. And the temper is like there’s something coiled just under his skin, sometimes, not angry exactly but wired to move, to act first and think later.

He should probably be glad he was an adult when he changed; if he’d had to go through this mess _and_ a warrior’s adolescence, someone might have killed him. _He_ might have killed himself, accidentally, from not knowing what he was doing and not knowing how to stop! He still wasn’t sure how well he’d be handling this, if Stone hadn’t brought Moon to them.

He’s starting to suspect warriors sleep with consorts (and queens, for that matter) because they’re a calming influence.


End file.
